The Rainbow Connection
by Medalis
Summary: Why are there so many songs about Rainbows?" For once, maybe, just maybe, this was worth getting up at four in the morning to see. Ginjika, MetaKnight/Jigglypuff, Songfiction.


This came to me while listening to _The Rainbow Connection_ (Sarah MacLauchlan's version). I, for some reason, saw Jigglypuff and Meta watching a rainbow while in their pajamas.  
Oh vell. I need to get away from _Transformers _for a while. And I need to post something.

I don't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Nintendo does. If I owned it, Optimus or Bumblebee would probably in it.  
_The Rainbow Connection_ is owned by Kermit the Frog.  
I DO own the story, idea, and human designs. Maybe I'll post a picture to go with this on DevART.

**---**

**The Rainbow Connection**

Fire raged over the ruins of a once sandstone-colored castle, burning what was left of the supports and marking the stone with ash.

High in the air, a large ship flouted. Inside, at its command center, a blue-silver haired warlord smiled insanely.

_No more Dedede! No more corrupting monarchy! __**I **__am now the ruler of Dreamland! _

Behind him, a group of his servants cheered. They exchanged high-fives and chanted their master's name.

"Good riddance!" a bird-like man turned to the taller, more regal male standing at the front of the room. "Well, _your majesty_ Meta Knight, where to next?"

Meta Knight turned to answer, but…

"_**Up and at'em!!**_"

Gold eyes opened in a panic. Meta Knight sat up in his bed, his eyes wide and one of his clawed hands on the bedstand, gripping the hilt of his sword. He blinked, looking around.

He wasn't on the Halberd Command Deck. He hadn't just burned Dedede's castle to the ground.

He was in his room in the Smash Mansion. He looked over to the side of his large bed, blinking at the pink-haired female who was sitting there. She smiled at him, large blue eyes shimmering.

"Morning sleepy-mask." She said cheerfully. Meta Knight frowned sleepily at her, gold eyes narrowed angrily.

"Vhat 'ime is eet?" he mumbled, checking the digital clock on his bedstand. "Doo I vant to noo?"

Jigglypuff giggled. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a Germen accent when you first wake up?"

The warlord glared, narrowing his eyes to look closely at the clock. Dang it, he always had trouble seeing first thing in the morning… more than usual. His gold eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in rage.

"It's 4 in the morning! Dammit Jigglypuff, you know I hate to be woken up so early!" he snapped at her, silvery-blue hair puffed out, baring his fangs, and his bat wings raised high above his head. _Owww… he must have slept on them again…_

Jigglypuff frowned at his animalistic display of rage. "Well, the sun's coming up soon, and it stopped raining."

"And this is important _why_?" his wings folded back onto his back, causing him to flinch. Zero, his wings were so stiff…

Jigglypuff smiled happily. "Because of the rainbows!"

_Whaaat?_ "… Rainbows…? You woke me up at this Zero-Forsaken hour to look at a _freaking_ _rainbow?!_" Meta Knight hissed, twitching.

Jigglypuff smiled innocently, not put off by the _Meta-Knight-is-Pissed-Off-Stay-Away-or-Be-Torn-to-Shreds_ aura he was giving off. "Because these are the _best_ kind of rainbows."

She grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of his bed and pulling him down the hall. She was surprisingly quiet on the way to the roof-top garden. He blinked; of course, she wanted to be respectful to everyone still sleeping. He wished he was part of that group.

After all, she could stare at colored air herself. She didn't need to do it with him.

The pink haired female pulled him onto the roof, heading for a bench that was almost hidden by bushes of flowers. She sat down, pulling him into a sitting position next to her. He blinked slowly, his eyesight slowly getting better.

Jigglypuff watched the sun's first warming rays slowly made their way over the distant glacier, blue eyes practically glowing. Meta Knight blinked, watching. He was out here… why not see what she was talking about?

Slowly, the rain clouds parted at nearly the same time as the sun rose fully over the mountains. The result was the entire sky lighting up in a manner similar to the Northern Lights, only a rainbow of colors, instead of the normal green.

Jigglypuff gasped, clasping her hands over her chest. Meta Knight blinked, watching the colors seep into signature arches, and stay there. The beams of light were close; one appeared to be in the lower garden.

Jigglypuff sighed wistfully, blushing in a very anime-way. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's just a combination of water in the air and sunlight. If you hold a hose to the sun, it would do the same thing." Meta Knight said, the scientist in him keeping him from enjoying anything mystical.

Jigglypuff glared, pouting. "You think too much."

"You think too little." He said back, preparing to get up and go back to bed, but stopped when he noticed Jigglypuff staring at the rainbows with a almost solemn expression. He blinked, waiting.

She sighed, and sucked in a breath.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows?" She started, blue eyes closed. "And what's on the other side?"

"Rainbows are visions, they're only illusions… And rainbows have nothing to hide."

So we've been told and some chose to believe it. But I know they're wrong, wait and see." She looked at him, taking his sleeve in her small hand.

"Someday we'll find it… the Rainbow Connection. The lovers, the dreamers… and me."

"Who said that every wish would be heard and answered, when wished on the morning star?"

"Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it… and look what it's done so far."

"What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing? What do we think we might see?" she leaned in, locking eyes with him.

"Someday we'll find Rainbow Connection. The lovers, the dreamers… and me."

"Have you been half asleep? And have you heard voices?"

"I've heard them calling my name…" he whispered back, leaning in.

"Are these the sweet sounds that call the young sailors?" she continued, closing her eyes and placing her forehead on his.

"I think they're one and the same."

"I've heard it too many times to ignore it. There's something that I'm supposed to be."

"Someday we'll find it… The Rainbow Connection."

"The lovers, the dreamers and me." She opened her eyes again, locking them with his golden ones.

Suddenly, he pulled away, blushing. He stood up, and walked away quickly. Jigglypuff blinked quickly, before standing up to follow him.

Meta Knight turned quickly, glaring at her. "_Don't ever do that again._" His voice was a hiss. She stopped, one hand near her chest, the other hanging loosely around her side.

He continued his way away from her, kicking at a leaf that stuck to his pajamas. She looked away, and sat back down to stare at the rainbows. One of the smaller ones had faded away.

Meta Knight, meanwhile, had thrown himself on his bed, lying on his stomach so he wouldn't hurt his sensitive wings. He tried to go back to sleep, but after a while he figured he wasn't going to rest anymore.

Slowly, he raised himself from his bed and walked to the nearby desk. It was covered in specs for war-machines and weapons, and a few little models or smaller doo-dads.

He sat down at the swivel chair, pulling his safety goggles and gloves out of the desk drawer, and putting them. He pulled a small screwdriver out, and pulled one of the small robot lobsters closer to him.

"_Why… are there so many songs… about--_" he cut himself off. No. He was not going to sing.

Warlords don't sing. Warlords don't watch rainbows.

Warlords don't fall in love.

---

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
